zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joker (DC)
Joker – to najważniejszy, najbardziej popularny oraz najbardziej psychopatyczny wróg Batmana. Jest to nemezis Batmana, który jest odpowiedzialny za wiele strasznych rzeczy w karierze superbohatera, m.in. morderstwo Jasona Todda czy postrzelenie Barbary Gordon. Nieodłącznym znakiem charakterystycznym Jokera jest jego czerwony uśmiech, zielone włosy oraz biała skóra, których pojawienie się spowodowała kąpiel w chemikaliach. Nie znamy tak naprawdę początku Jokera – jego szaleństwo sprawia, że on nie zna sam siebie i woli wybrać po kilka wersji tej historii. Każda jednak sprowadza się do upadku do zbiornika z chemikaliami w Ace Chemicals. Moce i Umiejętności Jokera cechuje nie tylko kompletna niepoczytalność, ale też ogromna inteligencja. Posiada również różne gadżety. Na przykład ozdobny kwiatek strzelający kwasem lub jadem jokera (Joker wynalazł własny gaz- jad jokera, który powoduje diabelski śmiech, aż w końcu śmierć) Biografia Wczesne życie Batman Zabójczy Żart Śmierć w Rodzinie Joker uciekł z więzienia. Chciał znaleźć dawną znajomą. W tym samym czasie nowy Robin – Jason Todd szukał swej prawdziwej matki, która w rzeczywistości była znajomą Jokera. Śledztwo doprowadziło go do Etiopii, gdzie poznał się z Sheilą Haywood – swoją matką. Szantażowana, doprowadziła go w ręce kryminalisty, który brutalnie pobił go przy pomocy łomu. Joker zostawił rodzinę w magazynie z bombą. Kiedy przybył Batman, było już za późno. Todd nie miał siły by rozbroić bombę. Mroczny Rycerz był świadkiem wielkiej eksplozji, która uśmierciła jego pomocnika. Batman przysiągł, że zabije Jokera i położy kres jego zbrodniom. Joker jednak otrzymał stanowisko ambasadora Iranu. Oznaczało to, że posiadał immunitet, dzięki któremu nie mógł być oskarżony za swoje zbrodnie. Podczas swojej przemowy podczas zgromadzenia ONZ Joker planował zatrucie wszystkich Smilexem, lecz dzięki pomocy Supermana gaz został unieszkodliwiony. Jak zawsze jednak, klaun miał asa w rękawie i wysadził połowę sali. Zaczęła się masakra, w której zginęło wiele niewinnych osób. Po tym Joker chciał uciec helikopterem, lecz Batman wciąż go ścigał. Nietoperz dostał się do niego i ogłuszył pilota. Mimo to, Joker dalej śmiał się, choć zaraz miał zostać zabity. Śmigłowiec ostatecznie rozbił się, przez co Batman pomyślał, że jego największy wróg nie żyje. Harley Quinn No Man's Land Hush Joker powrócił do Gotham, gdzie do współpracy namówił go Riddler, który wcześniej zawarł sojusz z Hushem. Rolą Jokera w ich planie było upozorowanie śmierci dr Thomasa Elliota, który tak naprawdę krył się za bandażami Husha. Po ataku Harley Quinn na operę, Joker zastrzelił "Elliota" w ciemnej alejce (był to jedynie Clayface). Batman uwierzył w śmierć Thomasa, więc wpadł w furię i chciał definitywnie zakończyć życie Jokera. Od tego czynu powstrzymał go Gordon, pomimo tego, że klaun niegdyś zabił jego żonę i zranił córkę. Joker wylądował w Azylu Arkham, gdzie pewnej nocy odwiedził go zabandażowany mężczyzna, którym okazał się być Two-Face. W cieniu Czerwonego Kaptura Galeria Joker 0019.jpg Comic Book - The Joker (1940).jpg Joker in Batman Knightfall.jpg Joker with Red Skull.jpg Joker Batman Confidentall.jpg Joker in Batman R.I.P..jpg Joker-Long-Halloween.jpg Ciekawostki * Twórcy Batmana nie spodziewali się że Joker odniesie tak duży sukces. Na początku planowali uśmiercić go na końcu pierwszej historii * Joker nie znosi Red Skulla gdyż jest on nazistą. Wiadomo o tym gdyż spotkali się oni podczas crossoveru między Marvelem a DC en:Joker (DC) Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Batman Kategoria:DC Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Przywódcy kultu Kategoria:Sadomasochiści Kategoria:Bezimienni Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Mizoginiści Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Hazardziści Kategoria:Dilerzy narkotyków Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Gwałciciele Kategoria:Liga Sprawiedliwości Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Kanibale Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Twórcy zła Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Handlarze broni Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Pragnący zemsty Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Uzależnieni Kategoria:Maskotki Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Superman Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Poszukiwacze nieśmiertelności Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Samoświadomi Kategoria:Filmowcy Snuffa Kategoria:Samozwańczy Bogowie Kategoria:Mafiosi Kategoria:Psychotyczni Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Teatralni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Kłusownicy Kategoria:Dziedzice Kategoria:Malwersanci Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Malwersanci Kategoria:Sutenerzy Kategoria:Wymuszacze Kategoria:Typowe postacie Kategoria:Naciągacze